Korra
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: A collection of out-of-sequence one shot chapters featuring a lovely family of three. Atem x Téa/Anzu. (not a crossover)
1. Korra

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

 **I do own "Korra", my OC for the purpose of this fiction.**

Another small one-shot. This time I experimented with going very far in the future-an alternate conclusion to the canon timeline.

First person, Téa's POV. (Ha, I'm surprised no one corrected me on that. NOT third person. *note to self, wine AFTER editing*)

Yes, as you guessed I love Legend of Korra (as well as its predecessor, Avatar the Last Airbender). Not a crossover, but I always imagined the powerhouse character Korra being the perfect offspring of Atem and Téa would they ever have a child together-Téa's compassion (and hair), Atem's courage (and skin). So that's where I drew inspiration from when naming their daughter.

This was also inspired by fanfiction and deviantart user **linkyiwakura** , who is an immensely talented artist. Look her up on deviantart, it won't be hard to find the pieces that inspired me to write this. Thanks for your lovely work my friend!

Hope it's not weird. Enjoy :-)

* * *

 **Korra  
** by Atemusluckygal  
ALG Series

It had been a month since Atem had met his new daughter. _Our_ new daughter.

Knowing how standoffish and introverted Atem could be at times, I never assumed that his relationship with his first child would be all sparks and fireworks. I never assumed that he would be good at goo-goo talk or making funny faces. I never assumed he would be very enthusiastic about late night crying, changing diapers, or wrestling tiny shoes on tiny defiant feet. I never assumed that he would immediately become an expert on this whole "father" thing.

But I stood there, holding a basket of warm laundry, in awe at the extraordinary scene playing out in front of me. Atem and Korra faced each other lying on their stomachs on top of Korra's cloud pink cotton blanket Serenity made her. And they were staring with a deep, profound fascination into each other's eyes. Both were completely silent—and do you know how difficult it is to get a child as young and vocal as her quiet for even half a minute? I was stunned, and a little relieved at the seldom-found peaceful moments in our home since Korra came into our lives. I watched as Atem slowly smiled at his little girl, and Korra reciprocating it in the same manner, showing off her toothless gums. No giggling, no gibberish speak, just smiling and looking. Neither was even remotely aware of my presence, and I felt no need to make it known.

Atem extended a hand towards Korra, palm up. Korra took a moment to look at his hand and decide what to do. She used her tiny hand to latch onto Atem's index finger. She squeezed quite hard. She held her father's finger like it was a gift she wanted to keep with her always. Her violet eyes were wide open and beaming. Beyond the curiosity of the average infant, there seemed to be real, genuine understanding in her eyes when she looked at him, as if they were communicating on a totally different plane than the one I was standing in, almost like how he communicated with Yugi when they were cohabitating Yugi's body. It was something only they could share, and that kind of bond was strong as iron, impenetrable. I could only wonder what they were "speaking" about, just father and daughter.

A tear escaped my eye.

Now that I was able to witness such a beautiful candid moment of the two, my earlier fears melted away and I breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. I realized that Atem and I may have just conceived the perfect child. We just may have given the world a woman who will leave it better than where she found it. She was going to chase her dreams. She was going to help people.

I just knew our little Korra was going to change the world. She was her father's daughter, after all.

END


	2. Baby's First Deck

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Disney's trademarked character Tinkerbell.

Surprise! I liked thinking/writing about Korra so much I've decided to turn the eponymous "Korra" into an ongoing collection of stories I'll post at my whim, focusing on Atem's and Téa's life with their daughter (post canon, of course). I will try to stay as accurate and consistent to canon as possible. Also, it will probably not be in order, because these small stories come to me randomly and out of sequence, sooooo... XD

Anyway, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review/favorite/follow for more!

xo ALG

P.S. I almost forgot, did you catch the epilogue on my collab project with linkyiwakura, "A Taste of Apple"? If not, make sure to go read it! I finally finished a multi-chapter story! Yay for me!

* * *

 **"Baby's First Deck"**

"Mom! I'm done!"

The springy barefoot step of an energetic and triumphant nine-year-old padded stickily across the wood floor of the dining room, loose papers clutched in her hand and a long brunette ponytail swinging on the back of her head.

Téa knew her daughter well, and the time it took for her to finish her stack of homework for the day was… suspiciously little, to say the least. She placed her hands on her hips. " _All_ of it?" she asked skeptically.

"Yup, now can I _pleeeeaaase_ go play with Dad?" the eager child pleaded.

"You know the rule, Korra. No playing with Dad until I check your homework." She took the papers from Korra's hand, ignoring the tween's groaning. "And sometimes you rush through your work and miss some things. You're way too smart to get away with that!"

Her father entered the kitchen a few seconds later and began rummaging through the fridge. Korra bounded up to him and tightly hugged him around his waist from behind.

"Hi Dad!" she chirped excitedly.

"Hi, Korra," Atem answered calmly, twisting his body so he could meet his daughter's eyes. "Are you almost ready?"

Korra released him as he closed the fridge door, a chilled bottle of white wine in his hand. "Yes, I finished all my homework!"

Atem raised an eyebrow as he sat the bottle down on the counter. "All of it?"

Korra groaned dramatically, her head drooping backwards in annoyance. " _Yes_ , all of it."

"Not _all_ of it," Téa argued, causing the other two to turn their heads. "Did you know that you skipped a whole row of math problems here?" She pointed to one of the sheets of paper—the four-digit longhand addition and subtraction practice sheet.

Korra's small shoulders slumped. "I _did_?! Are you _kidding_ me?"

Atem chuckled as he combed through the kitchen drawer to locate the corkscrew. "This is exactly why we check your work. Besides, you _need_ your math skills for later, remember?"

Téa returned the papers to Korra and sent her trudging back to the dining table. "Off you go. Bring it back when you're done, and I mean _completely_ done."

"I swear, that girl…" Téa muttered under her breath. "She is so smart, but she doesn't care one bit about schoolwork." Something touched her hand on the counter—a glass of pinot grigio, poured by her husband. She took it gratefully.

"You can't blame her for that," said Atem, sipping wine from his own glass, "but we are doing the right thing. She will thank us later." He glanced meaningfully down at the glass in his hand. "In the meantime…"

Téa snorted. "In the meantime," she echoed, clinking glasses with him in a mock-celebratory manner. Both parents took a well-deserved swig.

"Okay I'm done!" their daughter trumpeted victoriously from the dining room as soon as the cold white wine touched their throats. Korra appeared before her mother seconds later, presenting her with the completed page proudly as if it were a fresh-baked pie.

Téa set down her glass, throwing Atem a conspiratorial side-eye and smirk as he turned to head into the living room. "Alright, let's see."

After an agonizing half a minute of review, Téa nodded her approval. "Alright, go put away your things."

Korra's eyes burst open with excitement. She skipped back over to the table and cleared away her school materials, shoving her loose papers haphazardly in her binder, ignoring the binder rings.

"That's not how you use a binder," Téa remarked, but the girl was already running past her into the living room and out of earshot. She sighed. "I guess that'll be another battle for another day," she whispered to herself without even bothering to turn her head. She took another sip of wine and tied on her apron.

Korra trotted over to the coffee table, where Atem had several stacks of cards scattered along the surface, and a couple of folded dueling mats on the end for later use. She knelt at the table opposite her father, eyeing the cards and bouncing on her legs in anticipation.

"Are you ready to build your deck, now?" Atem asked, smiling with amusement. He simply couldn't fathom how he and Téa had conceived a child with such boundless energy.

"Yes!" Korra exclaimed.

"Alright. First thing's first." Atem took three cards from the top of the stack nearest him and placed them face-up in front of her. "There are three types of cards in Duel Monsters: monster, magic, and trap. A strong deck will have a good balance of each of them."

"Oh, I see," said Korra, studying the cards with wide, fascinated violet eyes. Atem watched her, seeing an uncanny resemblance to himself as she read the small print on the monster card he put out for her: his favored and trustworthy classic Dark Magician.

"I like this one," she commented, pointing to the card.

Atem nodded, smiling warmly as he watched her pick it up to examine it closer. "Me too."

"He has two thousand five hundred attack points, is that a lot?"

"Yes, he is very powerful, but not just because of that." He pulled out his own deck from the holster on his belt, singling out the few particular cards and setting them on the table for Korra to see.

"All these cards work very well with the Dark Magician. This one makes him even more powerful"—he pointed to the Magician's Spellbook magic card—"and this one can bring him back to the field after he has been sent to the graveyard." He pointed to Dark Magic Curtain, but the tween's attention was absorbed by another card he had pulled from his deck.

"Dark Magician Girl…" she read aloud softly.

"She is the Dark Magician's apprentice," explained Atem, "and she is also very powerful." He suddenly remembered his old friend Mana, who's bright spirit and bubbly personality reflected aptly in the face of her spirit monster, the card his daughter was admiring at the moment, and couldn't help but think about how well they would get along had it been possible for them to meet.

"She's really pretty," commented Korra, "but she only has two thousand attack points, five hundred points less than the Dark Magician."

"That's good math," Atem praised. "Dark Magician Girl may not look like much of a threat at first, but she has a special power that often catches her opponents by surprise."

"What's that?"

"When Dark Magician, or any other magician in your deck, is in the Graveyard, she gets a power boost for each of them."

"Oh!"

"That's not all," chimed in her mother, who had poked her head in the living room to listen in. "If you use a magic card called 'Sage's Stone', she can summon Dark Magician to the field by her side. That way, they can work together."

Atem nodded. "That's right. You'll find that many monster cards gain new powers and abilities when they work together. The whole is greater than the sum of its parts."

"That's an Aristotle quote," Téa pointed out. "You've been reading a lot again, haven't you?"

Her husband grinned. "Yes. I have three thousand years of history and philosophy to catch up on, you know." He turned his smile towards his daughter, who was leafing through his deck and reading the small print of each card. "See, Korra? I do my homework, too."

But Korra wasn't listening. "Mom, what cards do _you_ have?"

Atem chuckled. "One-track mind," he muttered.

"Like father like daughter," Téa added with amusement. "I don't duel that much anymore, honey bunny."

"But you _used_ to duel, right Mom?"

Téa nodded, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "Yes, once upon a time. I never got any good, though. Your father was the one leading the duel troupe back in the day."

"I thought you were a great duelist," argued her husband, "you've pulled off many victories. If you had gotten serious about it, you would've been quite a force to be reckoned with."

She smiled. "Thanks. I just never got into it like you guys did. But that's alright, I prefer dancing." She glanced towards the staircase in thought before climbing up the steps. "I think my deck is in one of my drawers somewhere, I'll go look for it while the oven is preheating."

"Did you know that your mother used to beat Uncle Joey before he started training for Duelist Kingdom?" asked Atem, after Téa had gone upstairs.

"Mom beat Uncle _Joey_?" asked the child in astonishment. Her beloved uncle was one of her duelist idols, alongside Uncle Yugi and her father. She loved it when he came over to visit and told her stories of his wild adventures and battles.

"Yes, many times."

Téa entered the living room and handed her deck to Korra. "Not quite as cool as your dad's, but it holds its own. Your Uncle Joey calls it the 'Tinkerbell' deck, but he's just a big ol' knucklehead. Plus, your dad dueled him with it and wiped the floor with him."

Korra giggled. "You used a _fairy_ deck, Dad?"

"I know it's not exactly the _manliest_ kind of deck to use," Atem responded, laughing sheepishly, "but I did it to prove a point. Underestimating your opponent can cost you the duel, easily. It was still a great deck. I know it is, because I helped you build it." He turned his soft gaze to Téa, with a small, endearing smile on his lips. "Remember?"

She perked up at the memory. "Oh right, the day after Battle City." She reminisced fondly to the day following the city-wide tournament, when she spent the former half of it showing Serenity around Domino. She remembered seeing her off at the train station before rushing to the town square to meet her crush—'Yami' or 'Pharaoh' at the time—who had previously agreed to meet with her for coffee and to help her build a stronger and more up-to-date dueling deck upon her request. It was an odd request, Téa was aware, but the meeting served as consolation for her, no matter how disinterested she actually was by the game itself. It was simply just to spend time with him, knowing he was still there with them—with her—and had gained more of a piece of himself and his past. Showing her his passion seemed to make him the happiest and most comfortable, and so she thought her request would be the best way to spend the first calm, uneventful day they had following a week of utter turmoil.

It stood to reason that her heart was warm with joy as she watched him show their daughter that same passion, and saw that she was able to return it so enthusiastically.

"Wow, these are cool!" exclaimed Korra, bringing Téa back to the present. "These fairy and elf cards are so pretty!" She held one of the fairy magic cards under the lamp light, making the bright, holographic design shimmer.

"And they work very well together," explained Atem, "the strategies she uses depend on a support system between monsters and their effects with magic cards, and although they don't have many attack or defense points to start out with, they win by building each other up more than weakening the opponent. She has won a few very tough duels that way."

"That's so cool, Mom!" raved Korra. "I want a deck like that, too!"

"It is possible to combine some elements of different decks into one," mused Atem. "In fact, I think the kind of deck you want to build can be a very strong Magician and Sorceress deck. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" cheered Korra.

Atem chuckled. "Alright, shall we begin?"

The tween rolled back her sleeves and gleefully rubbed her hands together. "Yes! I'm ready!"

"Dinner in _one hour_ ," Téa sternly told them as she placed an affectionate kiss on each of their cheeks. "Don't be late!" She straightened and turned on her heel to answer the oven's alerting her it was done preheating.

Korra's shoulders drooped. "Ugh, an _hour_? Is that even long enough? Are we gonna be able to build my deck in time?"

Atem winked playfully at her as he started plucking cards out of the many stacks on the table. "We'll do our best."

END

* * *

Awww, Atem is a good father :3

Perhaps the next chapter will feature Korra's connection with her mother? She has _two_ dynamite parents, after all!


End file.
